


Moving in Orbit

by FarAway625



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Aliens, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Angst, Anorexia, Ender's Game AU, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Minor Character Death, Multi, Niall Centric, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 20:05:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1360081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FarAway625/pseuds/FarAway625
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Niall finds out he unknowingly eradicated an entire species, he was filled with guilt. Finding the hive queen, Niall knew he had to do. He had to find a new home for the endangered species to respawn. Barging into the general of war's office, Niall had one job; to find a planet for his new friend. But he wasn't expecting to take hostages. </p><p>Or the one where Niall needs to redeem himself and Harry, Louis, Liam and Zayn is the only thing he has left.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving in Orbit

**Author's Note:**

> Hello to whoever's reading this! I know not a lot people read the notes. This is kind of an Ender's Game AU and kind of not. I only saw the movie and I know it can't be compared to the book and all, but I really liked the plot. And so I added only some parts of the first book into this story. This story won't be nothing like the books or movies. 
> 
> So yeah, enjoy!

The sounds of marching feet echoed throughout the halls.

Niall took a deep breath, closing his eyes. Waiting for the sounds to pass, the young blond boy stroked the ring on the thumb of his left land.

Feeling a poke on his side, Niall opened his eyes in shock turning to the petite figure next to him.

“ _They’re gone,_ ” Mary signed out, her hands moving fast, her eyes scared.

“I want you and Sean to take the exit to the left.” Niall said, his voice slow and steady as if he was trying to comfort himself instead of the other. ”If Mikey doesn’t come back in 10 minutes, send Sean to come back and get him.”

“ _I’m not leaving you,_ ” The girl’s small hands signed, trembling. She forced herself not to cry in objection.

 “ _Go,_ ” Niall hissed out, pushing Mary towards the other boy. “And hurry up.”

The couple left reluctantly, looking back at Niall. Niall gave them a small smile, trying to comfort them. 

Turning around, the young boy took a peek towards the hallway to the right, waving the rest of the group over.

“There’s two guards at the end of the hallway near the general’s door,” Niall spoke to the small group of teenagers. “Sav, I want you to enact format 7B, but don’t kill anyone. Understood?”

Sav nodded, pulling a smaller dark skinned boy closer to him, “Can Eoin come, sir?” 

“Sure, but be slick.” Niall shrugged, pulling out a gun and handing it to the short boy. “The rest wait until the signal.”

They all waited patiently, muscles tensed and prepared for their next move.

Niall tried not to think of the reason why they were there in the first place, but he couldn’t help the thoughts floating through his brain during the quiet wait.

Tears stung his eyes as he thought of the entire species he eradicated. He would be marked down in history as a _murderer_. But there was a bit of light shining through the darkness.

Niall and his friends found the queen, and it was a step for the species to renew. They would find a new home for the Hive queen and she would be able to respawn and bring back the lost species.

All they need is the right planet.

They hear a sharp whistle resonating, clear and steady.

Immediately the crew jumped into action, heading towards the General’s large office. With Niall in the lead, they found the door to the room was wide open and Eoin's small body holding someone hostage with a gun to their head.

Niall wanted to smile, watching how Sav’s overprotectiveness glare intimidated the commanding officers.

Niall walked further into the room, glancing around at the familiar faces and noticing the new ones. 

“Tommy!” Niall gave the senior a wide grin, saluting the general. “How are you doing this fine evening?”

“Niall,” General Tomlinson growled, standing up and slamming his hands on the table in front of him. “What the _fuck_ do you think you’re doing?”

“What do you think I’m doing?” Niall replied with a cheeky grin. “I want the files you have on the Formics colonies.”

“What?” The general looked at the much younger boy in confusion. “What in the world do you need them for?”

“It’s just some research we’re doing, you know, for a project,” Niall looked back at his crew who had their guns pointed at each person sitting at the large table. “Right guys?”

There was grunts of agreement scattered across the room.

“Listen even if I happened to give the files to you, they’re classified and there’s way too much information for you all to even _attempt_ to read.”

Niall examined the elder with pursed lips, the general’s stance defensive and eyes hard. It seemed General Tomlinson got a few more gray hairs since the last time Niall saw him.

“Fine,” Niall sat on the empty seat directly in front of the general. “Just give me the information on their living environment.”

“What about it?” The general sat down too, his bones popping, a tired look on his face.

“What’s their ideal living environment?” Niall questioned, leaning on his elbows.

“There’s not much to it, really.” General Tomlinson spoke after a few short moments. “They lived–”

“Gra- General Tomlinson, you can’t be serious!” A tanned, blue eyed boy, a few years older than Niall spoke up, not even flinching as Sav pushed his gun into the boy’s side, trying to scare him into sitting down. “You can’t be giving them information, you don’t know how they might abuse it!”

“Sit down, Louis.” The general snapped at him, giving the young boy a fierce glare. “Don’t involve yourself with things you don’t understand.”

"Understand?” The boy, Louis scoffed, crossing his arms and glaring back as fierce as he could. “I understand you’re giving classified information to a bunch of teenagers.”

 “These must be your new majors,” Niall furrowed his brows, looking over the group of teens sitting to the side of the table. “Did you really need any more after what I did for you?”

“There always enemies Niall,” General Tomlinson said, his voice rough. “And we must do what do to protect ourselves.”

“But they didn’t do nothing, you fucking paranoid prick!” Niall roared out, not being able to contain his facade anymore. “They stood there waiting!”

“Niall, listen–” The general’s lieutenant Ryan Edwards stood before being pushed back down by one of Niall's boys. 

“No,” Niall said, trying to contain his tears. “I’m done listening about how we saved mankind. All I want is the files on the Formics living conditions and environment.”

“Wait,” Another one of the teen majors spoke, his dark eyes wide. “You’re Niall Horan, the Niall Horan. You saved all of us.”

Niall scoffed, were they really the ones who needed saving?

“Just give me the files,” Niall growled out, finally losing his patience.

“No, Niall.” The general let out a sigh, bringing his hand to his face.

Niall gritted his teeth, checking himself in order.

“Niall, I got a message from Mikey,” Stirling yelled, a device in his hand. “There’s metal heads coming, ETA 9 minutes.”

“I didn’t want it to lead to this but…” Niall pulled out a smooth, circular gadget out of his pocket. Clicking a button on the side, Niall threw it at Lieutenant Edwards who caught it with a fast reflex, not realizing what it was.

Moments later, all that was heard from the man’s mouth was pained shouts and screaming.

“What is that?” The general asked intrigued as the others watched in horror at the pain the small instrument was giving the large lieutenant.

“It’s something that I created during my free time,” Niall jumped onto the large table, crouching in front of the general.

“C’mon Tommy,” Niall crooned, pulling out another one of the small gadgets. “Just give the files, and we’ll leave.”

“I got it!” Another one of the majors stood, a thumb drive in hand. His hazel eyes glittering in the filtered light. “All the information you need is right here. Just... just leave them alone, please.”

“This isn’t a fluke, ain't it, cuz’ if it is, I’ll skin you alive,” Jet, one of the larger boys of the group, spoke in his southern drawl. "I swear I will."

“7 minutes and 19 seconds!” Stirling yelled, letting everyone know they should be leaving right then and there.

“Grab the boy, and move it.” Niall said after a moment of thinking.

“No!” The other majors yelled, grabbing onto the boy with soft eyes and a sad frown. 

“Fine, y’all are coming along with,” Jet growled, grabbing the lanky major with the brown curls, putting a gun to his head. “Move it!”

Niall got the small device from the lieutenant’s hand, making sure to turn it off before he slipped it into his pocket, keeping the other one in his hand.

Stirling and Sav got the other two of the majors while Niall got the brown haired boy with the flash drive. 

Surprisingly, the boy didn’t struggle but there was hesitance in his eyes.

Leading the boy out the door, he made sure Eoin got out of the room safely before leaving. He would rather Sav not butcher him.

Running towards the exit, the boys found Mikey waiting for the group.

“Who are they?” Mikey questioned, pointing at the majors and opening the door for them all.

“Hostages,” Niall muttered, leaving a tiny bomb on the floor. It wasn’t large enough to destroy the large building, but enough to allow the group to have a safe exit.

“But I thought we agreed no hostages, no killings.” Mikey frowned, making sure everyone left the building, giving a headcount excluding the captives.

“Change of planes Mikey,” Niall sighed, pulling the other out the building and running towards the ship. “Whats the ETA?”

“About 4 minutes, give or take.” Mikey yelled, the sound of the ships engine blaring throughout the supposedly empty planet. 

Looking around the bare land, Niall saw people coming out the building in the distance.

“Go in, tell Mary to ready the ship to leave immediately,” Niall said, shoving Mikey through the open door. “Now!” 

Mikey nodded, running into the large ship. 

Niall let out a deep breath, trembling, Niall pressed the button on the side of his bracelet. He watched in silence as the entrance to the large futuristic building exploded. 

Looking to the left over the horizon, Niall saw what he dreaded the most, the Silver Brains.

Niall ran into the ship, making sure to close and lock the door behind him. 

“They’re here!” Niall screamed at the top of his lungs. “Move it! Move the fucking ship!”

Niall entered the cockpit to find Mikey furiously signing words at Mary who was starting to fire the plane up.

The thin, blond boy shook as he looked through the window to find the Silver Brains came closer and closer to their ship.

“The metal heads are right on our tails guys.” Niall whimpered out, his heart pounding.

“Mary said she only need a minute,” Mikey yelled out, rubbing the small girls shoulder to comfort her.

Niall let out a breath of relief as the ship started trembling, like it was as scared as much as they were and couldn’t wait to leave.

Mikey counted down the seconds it would take for the giant ship to take flight.

Niall couldn’t calm down just yet, not until they were safe in the sky away from the terrifying silver beasts.

Niall held on to the window pane, trying not to throw up because of his fear.

“And we’re off!” Mikey shouted, a wide grin on his face. The rocket shot into the sky 17,000 miles per hour, trying to get into the right speed for orbit.

The young blond boy stood near the window, shaking along with the rocket, watching the metal creatures try to jump and catch the ship.

But it was too late, the rocket was launched high into the sky and far away from the beasts.

The only thing that any of them had to worry about, was finding their new home planet.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you didn't notice, none of the characters are really from the book; they're all unique and shit. Tell me if you have a favorite OC and please leave a kudos if you liked it!


End file.
